


The Lone Star State

by kbl55429



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: It only take six months we’re Eddies world to implode.This was supposed to be a prompt but kind of became a mini story but anyone wants to take it and expand they’re more then welcome to. Also I did not edit this at all.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Lone Star State

It only take six months for Eddies world to implode. Buck came back after his lawsuit, the crew weren’t very nice to him, said awful things. Eddie just decided to ignore him, it didn’t make him any better though. He guesses Buck finally had enough and before he knew it he had to explain to his son why his favorite person wouldn’t be coming around anymore.

Chris was mad at him, not that he blame him, he was mad at himself. Then he made a stupid decision and though street fighting was a good way to deal with his anger which led to him nearly killing a guy. Bobby found out of course, made him take up therapy. He didn’t feel like it was working but he tried.

It was three months after Buck left when his abuela and Pepa informed him they were moving back to Texas. Abuela was getting older and she wanted to be closer to family. It wasn’t until three months after that when Eddie reached his breaking point, his father had a heart attack. After a talk with Christopher they made the tough decision to move back to Texas, a place Eddie thought he’d never step foot in again.   
  


There was nothing for him in California anymore. Everywhere he looked reminded him of the one that got away, the good times the three of them had. Abuela and Pepa were gone, everything they knew was gone. It was best that they left too.

Eddie and Christopher had been living in El Paso now for six months. He had taken over his father business, he was getting better, he still missed Buck terribly but he was slowly getting better. Though he hadn’t dated anyone, much to his parents dismay, his heart still belong to a blonde blue eyed beauty. He and his parents had a talk and they put everything behind them, they apologized for everything they had done, his dads brush with death made him see reason.   
  


It wasn’t until he went to a family reunion in Austin when his world brightened just a little more. His Buck just happened to be there with his cousin and his boyfriend. It stoped him in his tracks, Christopher though screamed out his name and Buck head whipped so fast he was sure he suffered some whiplash. The way those two ran into each other’s arms brought tears to his eyes, so much he had to excuse himself. 

He didn’t return to the party, he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. So he sat down on the front porch and the next thing he knew the man he let down was sitting next to him, they didn’t say anything at first Eddie just put his head on Bucks shoulder and wrapped his arm around Bucks. “I missed you Buck.”

”I missed you too Eds, we can talk more tomorrow, tonight let’s just enjoy the moment.” So they did, Eddie knew things were automatically fixed between them but it was a start. 


End file.
